The position of an item may be determined by a two-dimensional bar code scanner. For example, bar code scanners may be used to scan bar codes affixed to items of interest. When using bar codes, however, one may be unable to determine the item's orientation. Also, when bar codes are absent from the item, such techniques are not applicable.